


Comfort

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [342]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm really sad, can I have something really fluffy with Misha & Jared, with Misha going on a long run because he's really upset & he ends up getting injured. It's raining & he's freezing, but Jared's gone looking for him coz he should have been back ages ago, & he finds him & carries him back, & Misha's just shivering & crying into Jared's chest coz he's a bit out of it but he still feels really upset, so Jared comforts him whilst warming him up with cuddles & by giving Misha he's clothes. Thnks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It had been a long and tiring day, leaving Misha upset, and longing for something to keep his mind off of everything.

“Hey, I’m going to go on a run or something.” Misha told Jared.

“Alright.” Jared nodded, watching his friend leave with concern etched on his face. Jared knew that Misha was upset, and he wondered what he might be able to do to help lift his spirits.

The door shut and Jared sighed, going back to his work.

_

Misha was jogging, trying to get today and all of it’s problems out of his head when it started to rain.

“Great. Fucking great.” Misha muttered, as he jogged. He turned around, heading back, as the rain got harder and harder.

Misha’s mood worsened and worsened, when his foot caught on something he couldn’t see in the rain, and he fell, twisting his ankle.

“Shit.” Misha groaned, getting up and falling back down, whimpering in pain, as his hands shot out to press against his injured ankle. “Fuck.” Misha muttered. “Fuck…”

_

It wasn’t hard to ignore the rain, and Jared shifted uncomfortably, knowing Misha wasn’t back yet.

Jared got up and grabbed his keys, planning to find his friend, and dreading the worst.

_

Jared found him on the side of the road, curled up and shaking and Jared pulled over, rushing out of the car and pulling Misha up, who was soaking wet., and cradling his ankle.

“Misha! I got you, dude. Hold on.” Jared said, bringing Misha into the passenger’s side of his car, making a U-turn and driving back to the house quickly, trying to comfort his sobbing friend.

Once they were back at the house, Jared parked and pulled Misha out in his arms again, mind racing of what he had to do. He brought Misha to the bathroom, wrapping him in towels, trying to dry him up, and he grabbed some of his clothes.

“Misha, I know that even the smallest of my clothing is like 10 times to big for you, but here. Get dried up, and changed. I’ll see if I can make you something warm, and I’ll be back to help you in the kitchen.”

Misha nodded, calmed down some and he watched Jared leave before he started to dry off and change.

_

Afterwards, Jared helped Misha into the kitchen, sitting him down, and putting a bowl of hot soup in front of Misha.

“Eat up, man. You still feel like ice.” Jared said. “How’s your ankle?”

“Hurts.” Misha said.

“I can take you to the doctor’s tomorrow, and find out how bad it is.” Jared said, sitting down next to Misha. “You OK, Misha?”

Misha shrugged, and Jared reached over, feeling the chill that was still there.

“I’ll be right back.” Jared said, leaving the room. When he came back, he had a thick blanket and he wrapped it around Misha.

“Thanks.” Misha said, slurping up his soup. “And thanks for the soup.”

“It’s what friends are for, Misha.” Jared said. “I’m willing to help with whatever you need.”

Misha nodded, drinking his soup slowly and savoring the flavor and the warmth.

“Need anything else?” Jared asked.

“I think I’ll be OK for the moment, thank you Jared.” Misha said.

“No problem, Misha.” Jared said, settling back into  a chair, ready to help Misha out when he needed it.


End file.
